Not them
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Letting go, is a form of love too, Kyoya."


The glass of red wine became colder than before,

The plates of food which nobody was going to eat it.

He just sat there,

Looking at the door.

* * *

_"I definitely, love spending Christmas with Kyoya," Chrome smiled._

_Hibari stared at her, before chewing the food in his mouth lightly._

_She drank the glass of water, and saw the snow falling outside of the window._

_The fireplace that provided suitable warmth, everything felt so right._

_She took a box out, a white box with golden ribbon._

_"Kyoya...?"_

_Hibari looked up, and saw the box._

_"Merry Christmas." She pushed it in front.

* * *

_

He touched the ring that had her own name carved onto it lightly, and leaned back onto the chair, bringing his legs to the front.

The fireplace, was there burning ferociously.

But why,

He felt so cold, still.

* * *

_"How about Kyoya..?"_

_Hibari stared at her, and rested the cutlery aside._

_He shifted his vision to the bag that was hung on the wall, and Chrome smiled._

_Walking to it, she took the plastic bag, and looked at him. "May I?"_

_Hibari nodded his head, and Chrome opened the plastic bag, seeing a bracelet which she expressed liking for some weeks ago._

_She turned to look at Hibari, but he immediately went back to eat, and Chrome bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling any wider._

_"Kyoya, thank you."_

Leaving the chair, he heard a loud thud, he supposed the chair had already fallen to the floor.

He walked to the door, and pushed it lightly.

The door was opened, the bedroom which once had her scent lingered around.

He couldn't help, but suddenly feel that everything went so wrong without her.

_"Kyoya, I'm going already, alright?" Chrome smiled as she let go of Hibari's hand, losing the warmth._

_She felt her neck freezing, and looked up when Hibari wrapped the scarf around her neck, staring at her quietly._

_"Sleep early, alright?" Chrome looked into his house, and wore her snow boots._

_She opened her umbrella, the red umbrella that stood up among the snowy streets._

_Hibari saw her turning, and she went further and further away.

* * *

_

He took heavy steps, and fell onto the bed.

He closed his eyes, and sighed heavily.

So tired.

He felt so tired.

His arm found his way to the drawer, and pulled it open.

Ah, he found a box.

* * *

"_She, she's in the -"_

_Hibari didn't need more words,_

_He just slammed the phone shut before rushing out of the house._

_He wasn't going to waste anymore time._

_The lift door opened, and he looked out._

_She was being wheeled into the emergency room, and he immediately got out of the lift, running to her._

_She could see him getting nearer to her, and saw the lights got dimmer when she had reached the room._

_"Kyoya," She had a faint smile._

_He never got the chance to hold her hand and to say that she was going to be alright._

_Hibari stopped his steps as the door were closed,_

_He could only see a bracelet lying on the floor, blood all over it._

_Some of the crystals attached to it had fallen all over the place.

* * *

_

"Kyoya, thank you."

_She must be alright._

_She must be._

In the box, lay a broken bracelet.

The blood were dried, he couldn't wash it off.

He closed his eyes, and stared at the ceiling.

She was gone so fast.

The wind blew harshly, and he could hear something crashing outside of the bedroom.

The smell of wine could be found, and he closed his eyes.

He didn't want to get reminded of how she looked that time.

He grabbed hold of his phone, and dialed some numbers.

"Kyoya?"

He kept silent, not speaking.

Hidden wishing, hidden words.

He heard a sigh,

"Merry Christmas-"

"Mama...! Mama...! Merry Christmas!"

Hibari stopped his actions, and threw the phone aside.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

_He stood at the doorway, staring at her._

_What... did she meant by that?_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_"Kyoya, I'm getting married."_

_-._

_-._

_"Sorry, but I really can't remember who are you."_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_"Letting go, is a form of love too, Kyoya."_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_"Thank you, Kyoya."_

_-._

_-._

_-.

* * *

_

She wasn't supposed to forget him.

It wasn't going to be like this.

They weren't going to end up like this.

No,

-.

-.

-.

-.

Not them.

* * *

_

Owari.

Merry Christmas,

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.**


End file.
